


I Tried To Clear My Head By Sticking My Head In The Refrigerator (But I Couldn’t)

by GrumpyAsFuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - College/University, And a Tiniest Flashforward, Flashbacks, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyAsFuck/pseuds/GrumpyAsFuck
Summary: This prompt given by wonderful @patzipat_An AU where lawstudent!Sungjin calls his former roommate cafeowner!Young K one midight after four-five years only to ask (yell at) him why he never cooks for him anymore.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	I Tried To Clear My Head By Sticking My Head In The Refrigerator (But I Couldn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to dedicate the fic to prompt originator but unfortunately due to my procrastination the user is no longer on twitter.
> 
> No, the title isn't a song by FOB or Panic! At The Disco, it is taken from this [crack Hell's Kitchen voice over](https://youtu.be/M43SkW3rJcw?list=PLUVpMDtY4wx-0vo44tb7CAJLbZfFmx6KS&t=351).
> 
> P.S. Sorry, I should probably stop joking.
> 
> P.P.S. Happy Valentine's, SungBri Nation!

Younghyun thinks he's doing great. He's yet far from Gordon Ramsay-sunbaennim type of chef, who screams insults at his subordinates, but he can somewhat understand it — the job is damn stressful. As much as Younghyun loves cooking, at the end of the day he cannot imagine himself even boiling a pack of ramyeon, so when Younghyun gets home he orders takeout chicken, shoving his thoughts about the way it's made somewhere in the back of his mind, eats and goes to sleep at 3am because being a chef and owning a restaurant is not your typical 9-to-5. An hour or so later he gets woken up by his phone ringing. Younghyun would have cancelled the call, but he's actually so pissed that he gets energy from it, thus he picks up.

"Kang Younhyung!" the voice on the other side of the line is so loud that Younghyun has to pull the speaker further from his ear. He needs a few seconds to recognize it as his former roommate Park Sungjin. Younghyun doesn't have his number saved, not anymore. You see, it's been four years since they've last spoken. Nevertheless, he still remembers the voice.

"Park Sungjin, what the-?" Now Younghyun is not only pissed he’s actually angry which results in zero fucks given about formal speech.

"Why don't you cook for me anymore?" Sungjin is pretty heavy on satoori, he slurs a lot and sounds genuinely offended.

Younghyun deciphers the sentence mildly wincing at the fact that the volume doesn't really help Sungjin in conveying his message. The elder is obviously shitfaced and supposedly suffers from booze-induced amnesia. The absurdity of the situation makes Younghyun choke with bitter laughter, once calmed down he simply hangs up, not sparing drunk Sungjin a farewell.

Younghyun still remembers his voice despite the time passed because it's difficult not to when you've been so painfully and for so long whipped for somebody.

* * *

Younghyun is sitting at the table eating his dinner with a Youtube video playing on his smartphone. It's a nasty habit, he admits it, but staring at the wall or into his own plate seems dumb for some reason. He'd much rather have his meal together with someone, casually chatting, but his roommate usually studies like a madman, sneaking home late after sessions at the library.

The front door clicks and then there are shuffling footsteps.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Younghyun doesn't look up from the phone while Sungjin is wandering about the kitchen and then his personal space is suddenly invaded — the elder leans over his shoulder with the chopsticks in one hand and picks up a piece of meat from Younghyun's bowl. Younghyun completely stills, the video in the background becoming a white noise. Sungjin is not usually like that — his norm is avoiding unnecessary proximity and skinship like a plague, but he's hungry and food is something he's willing to make sacrifices for. The elder chews on a piece and hums blissfully still hunched over Younghyun's shoulder. The sound vibrates close to the younger's ear and Younghyun can smell the detergent off of Sungjin's hoodie mixed with his perfume.

"This is so good. You know, if you planned on ordering something you could have texted me. Or tell me about the place and I'll order separately then." Sungjin finally straightens up to go fetch himself a glass of water. Younghyun finally breathes like a normal person, but there's an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck.

"Actually, that wasn't a takeout, hyung," he says quietly.

"Oh", there's a pause. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I've picked it up recently."

Younghyun feels dumb. The whole exchange somehow becomes awkward for the both of them for a moment and then just like that it gets back on track by Sungjin's excited "You could seriously become a cook you know, like a fancy chef. This is awesome." Sungjin goes full on praising his skills and Younghyun finds himself smiling at his words. "Do you have some left?" Sungjin's voice sounds hopeful and hesitant, almost shy and Younghyun fully beams at it, finding it endearing.

This becomes a habit pretty soon. Younghyun cooks for both of them, finds new recipes to try out and enjoys the challenge. There's something therapeutic in the process itself and in addition to that Younghyun is actually thrilled to hear Sungjin's feedback. He leaves the elder's share on the stove or in the fridge to eat later.

A couple of months go by and Youghyun is starting to put serious thought in what Sungjin said the first time. He really could try to make a profession out of it. With this in mind he takes the opportunity and signs up for a certified course.

Sungjin goes home to Busan for the holidays while Younghyun stays at their rented apartment. He's been falling behind with his studies especially considering his decision to combine his major and newfound hobby. All this meant for him going into a long cramming session accompanied by all four horsemen of the apocalypse — lack of sleep, lack of proper meals, lack of clean space and proper showers and skyrocketing stress level.

Sungjin finds him in a sorry state as he returns from holidays a bit earlier than planned. There's a whole pile of empty ramyeon packages and energy drink cans on the kitchen countertop, dirty dishes, full trash bin and among all this chaos there’s Younghyun curled on the couch with his laptop. The light from the screen illuminates his face with dark circles under his eyes. Sungjin doesn’t say anything. He quietly goes about tidying the kitchen before even unpacking his own things.

"Have you eaten anything beside ramyeon?" the elder asks quietly and gets a tired glance and a head shake as an answer.

Younghyun hears pots clinking in the kitchen and raises his head from the laptop. Sungjin has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and there’s determination on his face. He gets out his phone, types on it frowning and sets it on the table. Younghyun for once puts away what he was doing and just observes Sungjin busying himself with a rice cooker. There's a moment when Sungjin goes out to get some more groceries and Younghyun returns to studying until the elder is home again. Younghyun puts his laptop away and watches from behind the sofa backrest quietly. The scene is so domestic and the younger suddenly feels much calmer to the point when his eyelids start to feel heavy.

"Younghyunnie," a low voice and a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. "Wake up, you need to eat."

Younghyun blinks blearily to see Sungjin holding out to him a bowl of simple kimchi fried rice and chopsticks. There's a soft worried expression on his face.

"I really hope I won't poison you," he waits for the younger to start eating and looks at him expectantly, biting on his bottom lip nervously.

"It's good, hyung, really. Thank you." Younghyun isn't lying. It's okay, but to be completely honest, he's so tired and by now so used to surviving on ramyeon that he barely registers the taste.

"I'm glad," Sungjin smiles at him. "Don't be too harsh on yourself, you got to sleep,'' there's a pause "I'll take care of cooking for now. I cannot promise it will be even half as good as yours though," with that he stands up ruffles Younghyun's greasy hair as if it is a completely natural thing for him to do and goes to their room picking up his unpacked stuff on the way. Younghyun feels deeply touched, lack of sleep kicks in making his eyes prickle with tears.

He feels weak and he hates it. He’s solid about Sungjin not liking him that way so he decides to move on from his miserable crush. He forces himself on a dating app and gets a date for Saturday. The guy is super nice, painfully so. He’s gentle, soft-spoken with handsome defined features, but the more Younghyun sees how good this one is, the more he feels wrong just by talking to him. He’s angry at himself, so he pushes himself even further, trying to flirt, doing his best in what he’ll never dare to do with Sungjin. His date is flustered and is blushing furiously, barely looking Younghyun in the eye and the latter goes on until he realizes that the guy actually sincerely likes him. This is when Younghyun is not angry anymore. He’s disgusted. Again with himself only. So he stops abruptly and says his goodbyes in tow with apologies. He turns back to go home not looking back, not having enough guts to spare Wonpil - at least he had a decency to remember his name - a glance. 

* * *

Younghyun spends most of his night miserably reminiscing and in the morning there's a thought that crawls into his sleep deprived half conscious brain - _So he really did keep my number all these years, huh?_ ; he then picks up his phone and dials the number of the last received call. He waits patiently hoping that the ringing of the phone in the morning will bring hungover Sungjin as much pleasure as Younghyun experienced receiving the call at 4am. Call it _Déformation professionnelle_ , but Younghyun is not as much of a softie as he used to be at uni. Thus concludes his satisfied grin at hearing a painful groan at the end of the other line.

"Younghyun?" Sungjin’s raspy and deep morning voice sounds confused. Boy, did he party hard last night.

"Good morning, Sungjin hyung," Younghyun does his best chiming annoyingly. You may think we haven't spoken for so long, but we actually had a nice chat last night."

There's a long pause during which the younger can actually hear Sungjin's panicked thoughts running miles an hour. He enjoys it more than he should.

"What exactly did we chat about Younghyunnie?" This was a long time since the younger heard Sungjin call him that. This plus the slow and calm tone meant one thing — Sungjin knows for sure that if not now then last night Younghyun was mad at him.

"Don't worry, hyung, nothing too embarrassing. Just that you miss me cooking for you so much." Younghyun giddily waits for reaction and gets it — there's a badly suppressed regretful sigh.

"I'm sorry Younghyun. It's been a rough week and I..."

"Hyung, if you really miss my cooking that much, come see me. I'll cook for you." Younghyun interrupts the stream of apologies and excuses. "I'll text you the address."

Younghyun didn't really expect Sungjin to show up. The time he noted together with the address was ungodly late at night — almost morning even, so the restaurant is closed, the kitchen is empty and all the staff beside Younghyun himself is gone for the night. He doesn't expect, but he's still hopeful, so when the door opens his gaze flies right towards it.

Sungjin is there looking confused and a bit lost but he's pretty much real and present. He's gotten even more handsome than back at uni and Younghyun stares from where he's leaning at one of the tables. He's perfectly aware that Sungjin stares him down as well, approaching slowly.

"Hey."

"Hey," there's a hint of fatigue to Sungjin's smile but it's still warm and Gods! Younghyun missed it. The elder's lips don't go into a full grin, just half a smile and Younghyun suddenly feels like he's rewinded to his old whipped self from four years ago.

They proceed to the back of the restaurant without saying a word to each other, only their steps echo through the empty hall. The kitchen they step into is spacious, probably even bigger than their old rented apartment, the light above reflects off of clean and shiny metal working tables.

Sungjin follows Younghyun like a lost puppy — obedient, timid and hopeful. He stops when the younger halts and he’s not really sure where to stand not to get in the way, he also realizes that he will see Younghyun cooking for the first time. Previously when he came home the food was already on the stove or in the fridge or he was simply too busy to stay and watch. He didn't see Younghyun struggling and trying and slowly building up his confidence in cooking.

Sungjin eventually finds himself sitting on the edge of one of the tables, looking at this Younghyun moving fast and measured around the kitchen — his uniform pristine and fitting his figure perfectly, his apron flowing along his long strides. He's changed a lot for the past years and now Sungjin doesn't even know how to approach him. He seems more distant but the elder cannot really blame him. It was Sungjin who cut off all the ties and disappeared once graduated.

"Mind telling me what did I do wrong that you ghosted me for years?”, Younghyun doesn’t turn around, busy preparing the meat he took out of the fridge. He tries to sound lighthearted but there’s a palpable strain in his voice. Sungjin stares at his broad back as if there’s an answer written on white fabric of his uniform.

"You had a lot going on, big plans ahead. Didn't want to be a dead weight" that's a half-ass truth and Younghyun senses it.

"So you decided that on your own. You could have asked me." It's easier to piss Younghyun than to breathe, Sungjin remembers that and he doesn't want to spend their first encounter after all these years bickering, so in the end he decides _screw that_.

He’s a tiny bit dense. The gravity of the situation began dawning at him during his last year at uni. To be precise, one particular shared lunch with Jae set things in motion.

* * *

“My dude, you’re the lucky one I see,” Jae is as smug as one can be with cheeks full of food.

Sungjin throws him a questioning look instead of an answer.

“I mean you’ve got a whole-ass bento meanwhile the mortals -” his friend gestures over his metal canteen tray with assortiment of simple side dishes, soup and rice. Sungjin indeed has a neat bento box in front of him that looks as good as those presented in Japanese moms’ Instagram profiles.

“There’s no way you made it yourself. The phantom taste of your crunchy smoked egg-rolls still lingers in my mouth,” Jaehyung dramatically shivers. “The girl must love you so much.”

Sungjin feels his face warming up. He looks at his lunch box once again. It’s not that fancy: no rice bunnies or pikachus, but it still looks nice - there is an egg cut in half with bright yellow yolk, sliced tonkatsu, a portion of rice sprinkled with some black sesame seeds, all packed carefully with some fresh lettuce peeking in between. He contemplates it for a moment and then mutters quietly “Yeah, very lucky.”

He never gave it too much thought. Younghyun is a lovely person, kind and thoughtful, polite and smiling almost with everybody, so Sungjin concludes himself as just like everybody in Younghyun's circle of acquaintances. But Younghyun never made a bento for any of his friends before, did he? Sungjin contemplates a bit more and settles with Younghyun being the best friend one could ever have. He is pulled out of his thoughts by Jae’s energetic voice.

“By the way do you have any plans for this weekend? One of the first-years is throwing a party this Saturday, you could bring your date too.” The elder watches Sungjin with anticipation. 

“Sorry, actually I am busy later that day.” Jae wiggles his eyebrows suggestively about to make a remark on Sungjin’s romantic evening when his friend continues “Younghyun and I have a movie night, sort of.” Jae’s overly dynamic eyebrows set into a frown.

“I’m this close to predicting that your girlfriend is actually Younghyun.”

“You know I’m not quite a party person, Jaehyung. Younghyun as well is mostly a couch potato outside his sudden bursts of social energy. So, yeah, sorry, maybe some other time.”

“Sure, no problem,” Jae surrenders and resumes eating, throwing undecipherable looks in Sungjin’s direction from time to time.

He thinks some more in the afternoon on Saturday while he waits for Younghyun to return home. There are scattered thoughts that are like pebbles thrown at one’s window, quick but grabbing one’s attention. _When did he last dated anybody who made him feel comfortable enough? When did Younghyun and him become almost glued to each other? What will become of them when either graduates? Younghyun mentioned that he’s off to see someone, does that mean he’s found a date? Will he move out? Will they grow distant faster than Sungjin expected?_ The thoughts are not occasional pebbles anymore, they are hail showers that make Sungjin feel anxious all of a sudden and alone for no reason. He tries to cool down his racing mind by choosing a movie for today. It starts raining outside and Sungjin wonders whether Younghyun has an umbrella with him.

Younghyun comes home drenched. His tee is clinging to his body, hair dripping and clinging to his neck and forehead, sneakers squeaking with water. He’s angry too. Sungjin hears it in the loud bang of the front door before he actually sees it. He gets up from the couch hastily about to say something when Younghyun pins him down with a harsh glare. For a moment Sungjin hesitates on whether to approach him or not. There were a few occasions when Younghyun was pissed and usually the elder knows better than to annoy him any further. But today it is not the same so Sungjin mentally signs off his death wish and makes careful steps closer. Younghyun is heaving. He probably ran when the rain started. As Sungjin is closing in, Younghyun's glare softens into a somewhat wounded expression and the elder’s heart shrinks under that gaze. He feels an urge to make it go away, to make everything better, so he does the only thing that has come up in his mind - he slowly encircles his arms around his friend bringing Younghyun closer to his body. Younghyun submits right away, hiding his damp face in the crook of Sungjin’s warm neck and setting his own arms around the elder's middle. They stand like this for some time until Younghyun stops shivering from cold and anger, until Sungjin’s hoodie that he wears at home becomes uncomfortably damp. 

About an hour later they flop onto the couch having changed, cozy and warm. They don’t talk about what happened neither about the hug nor what angered Younghyun so much. Younghyun seems to be okay now meanwhile Sungjin isn’t. He stares at Younghyun instead of the laptop screen, watching the light dance on his features and thinks about that hug. He wants a dry, warm and less sad version of it. He wants to bring Younghyun tight against his chest just to make sure he’s alright. And that’s when it goes downhill.

* * *

"I had a rough time accepting the thought that we have to go separate ways one day. I made myself believe that going to extremes would be better, like tearing a band-aid."

"And you called because-?" Sungjin hates Younghyun for asking direct questions that prob at the right answers. He groans and hides his face in his hands — he’s always been bad at being expressive.

"Because it’s not only your cooking I miss." Younghyun freezes completely. "Because that didn't work. Because it is you I feel lonely without and it is you I want to see when I come home." Sungjin cringes at his own cheesiness, but this time he's sincere.

The younger slides into his personal space with ease and grace like a rehearsed pas. His palms steady and sure on Sungjin's thighs and they move simultaneously: Younghyun looks up and Sungjin bends down to meet his lips halfway. The kiss is welcoming, a proper greeting and a new beginning — slow and explorative, without being too demanding.

"I might have a solution to your problem," Younghyun suggests once they part, "you won't have to miss neither me nor my cooking."

* * *

  
  


"I cannot believe you actually baited me with cooking" Sungjin sighs and bites at the takeout chicken they ordered.

"If we’re really gonna get into it wasn’t it you who went 'It’s not only your cooking I miss?" Younghyun tries to pull off the most drama-like expression and tone of voice, all with the mouth stuffed with chicken. His acting skills get him a kick in the shin from Sungjin.

"Well, If you die from food poisoning because of my cooking I can become a cool wealthy widower."

"Considering that we live together don't you think it will be pretty easy to deduce who poisoned me?"

"What else did I study law for?"

Next morning when Younghyun wakes up to a smell of hopelessly burnt pancakes, he decides that he doesn't mind much dying from food poisoning — at least he'd die a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you liked it - post a comment, if you didn't - I beg you to post a comment. My previous work (a JaePil one) kind of flopped and I got no feedback whatsoever, so if this one also fails, please don't hesitate to tell me what you didn't like - I want to grow as an author.


End file.
